


Red

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Barebacking, Big Bad Wolf!Lance, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Retellings, Flirting, Hunter!Shiro, Impact Play, Jealousy, Jealousy Kink, M/M, Multi, Red Riding Hood!Keith, Rough Sex, Sex Against A Tree, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Wolf ears, Wolfboy, jealous!Shiro, wolf tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “My, my, that smells good.”Keith whipped his head toward the source of the sound. And there, between two trees about ten paces away, he spotted a pair of glowing eyes.“Reveal yourself,” Keith said as he set his lunch to the side.“Already?” the voice replied with a playful chuckle. “At least take me out to dinner first.”-Or, Keith runs into the Big Bad Wolf while on a mission.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron) (implied), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 215





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This idea popped into my head a couple weeks ago and I finally managed to jot it down~ I will preface this by saying that Big Bad Wolf Lance is basically just Wolf Pike (you've been warned - promised?)
> 
> This also went a little filthier than I'd originally intended. Chalk it up to it having been a bit since I've written less-than-sugar-sweet, non-fluffy smut, haha.
> 
> Beta'd by the always lovely Jes~  
Please enjoy!!

Keith preferred to do things on his own. It was easier that way. He knew he could rely on himself. But ever since he’d come of age and started training with his mother’s clan, he found himself paired off or sent in groups for every single task.

So, after years of forced teamwork – it wasn’t so bad, really, but it wasn’t his style – Keith was happy to finally be sent on a solo mission.

The job was simple, childish even. But Keith was glad that their leader trusted him to go it alone. So, he didn’t complain when he was assigned to be their clan’s gofer. He loaded up his pack with the required items: water, rations, and fuel for their comrades stationed at a base in the thick of the forest, and headed out.

Keith had run plenty of drills in and around this particular forest. But this was his first time going deep into the heart of it. He’d heard that, even at midday, the canopy was so thick that it was as dark as night. Which was why Keith had brought a lamp with him. Just in case.

Of course, he was already a mile or two in and the forest floor was still illuminated by dappled sunshine. Perhaps the older Blade Clan members had been teasing him. Even so, Keith kept his wits about him. He’d heard plenty of other tales about what lurked deep within this forest. And whether they were true or not, he needed to stay on guard.

Keith was used to covert ops. So, it surprised him when his mother handed him a bright red hood to wear, as opposed to his usual dark gray. But she assured him it was important, a way for the lookouts to know who was approaching from a distance and grant him entry when he finally arrived.

Part of Keith wondered if he would have been shot, otherwise, but that went without saying, he supposed. After all, if the forest was filled with half as many dangerous things as he’d been told, it was probably best to shoot first and ask questions later.

Seven miles into his journey and there was still nothing but trees in every direction. Keith looked up and squinted against the light that continued to break through the canopy above. Dark as night, indeed. Though, the spaces between trees were beginning to get a bit more shadowed. He was still quite a ways from where he needed to be, but his stomach had started to growl and now seemed as good a time as any for a quick break.

Keith listened carefully for anything nearby before setting his pack down and removing one of the rations – one his mother had set aside for his journey. The forest floor was covered in fallen leaves, which proved to supply a rather nice seat. So, Keith made himself comfortable and opened the container.

“My, my, that smells good.”

Keith whipped his head toward the source of the sound. And there, between two trees about ten paces away, he spotted a pair of glowing eyes.

“Reveal yourself,” Keith said as he set his lunch to the side.

“Already?” the voice replied with a playful chuckle. “At least take me out to dinner first.”

“I will not ask again.” Keith frowned, trying to remember what creatures the other members of his clan had warned him about. He couldn’t recall any of them being able to speak.

“Fine, fine,” the owner of the voice conceded and, after a beat, stepped forward. He looked fairly human, bipedal with tanned skin and dark brown hair. But there were some additions. For example, atop his head were two triangular ears – like a cat’s or dog’s – and behind his back, swished a plush and rather fluffy tail. This person also had elongated canines and piercing dark blue eyes that glinted in the dim light of the forest.

He almost looked like a wolf.

“Happy now?” the wolfish man asked, quirking a brow. He was dressed in simple clothing, something any normal villager might wear. But obviously, there must have been a hole in the back of his pants to allow for the tail. “Paint a portrait,” he said, drawing Keith’s attention back up to his face. “It’ll last longer.”

“Who are you?” Keith asked, still on guard. Humanoid or not, this person could still pose a threat. One could never been too careful.

“The name’s Lance,” he replied with a wink. “But I’m actually more interested in getting to know _you_,” he almost purred. Almost.

Keith lowered his shoulders, the hand that had been reaching for his blade going slack. “Me?”

“Yes.” Lance nodded, lacing his fingers. “I don’t get many visitors out here, you see,” he explained. “Well, none that make it this far.” He gestured outward. “But you just kept on trucking, didn’t you?” He snorted. “I wondered when you’d finally grow tired enough to stop and rest.”

“You’ve been following me,” Keith said. It wasn’t a question.

“Oh, come now.” Lance waved his hand. “Stalking is such a nasty word.”

Keith furrowed his brow. “But I didn’t say-”

“It has such a negative connotation,” Lance went on as if Keith hadn’t spoken. “Anyway…” He drew closer, his bushy tail moving side to side with each step and his ears flicking as he gave Keith a onceover. “My, my, what big eyes you have-”

Keith snapped out of whatever trance the wolf man had him under and frowned. “They’re pretty average-size, I think.”

“Pretty is right,” Lance continued, closing the distance between them. “Such a unique color.” He took the last remaining step, his face suddenly right in front of Keith’s. And Keith reacted instantly, his years of training paying off. He pulled out his blade and held it to Lance’s throat, his other hand coming to grip the wolf’s wrist before he could lay a hand on Keith’s lunch. Lance’s eyes widened a fraction before narrowing impishly. “Knife play,” he mused. “Not my kink, but I’d humor you.”

“Enough of your foolishness,” Keith hissed, applying more force in pressing his blade into the sensitive skin of Lance’s neck.

“Very well.” Lance drew back, one hand coming to his throat before he lowered it, checking to see if he was bleeding. “I suppose I should have expected such quick reflexes from one of the Blade of Marmora.” He grinned, flashing sharp teeth. “How are the Marmorites? Doing well?”

“What do you know of my clan?” Keith asked, blade still at the ready. “Who are you?”

“I told you. I’m Lance.” He rolled his eyes. “Try to keep up, will you?” He walked back over, but this time, instead of approaching Keith, he simply took a seat. “I never did get your name.” He smiled and then, when Keith didn’t return the sentiment, he looked rather putout. “Oh, sit down. I won’t bite,” he paused, revealing his fangs again, “Unless you want me to.”

Hesitantly, Keith sat back down, but didn’t sheath his weapon. The wolf boy was annoying, but he didn’t seem like much of a threat. So long as he maintained his distance, Keith didn’t care if he hung around until he was finished with his lunch.

“So, what brings you into my forest?” Lance asked, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his chin upon them. “Hunting? Fishing?” He cocked his head to the side. “Making a delivery to your clan’s secret base.”

Keith paused just as he was about to take a bite of his sandwich. He turned toward Lance and blinked.

“Yeah, it’s kind of hard to miss,” Lance went on. “I know this forest like the back of my hand, so-”

“What do you want?” Keith interrupted with a scowl. This man was beginning to wear on Keith’s very last nerve. He was one step from packing up his lunch and finishing it elsewhere.

“I thought that much was obvious,” Lance said, releasing his legs in favor of leaning into Keith’s personal space, his warm breath stirring the hairs around Keith’s ear and tickling his skin. “I want you.”

Keith gave an annoyed groan. That was it. He was going to pack up and rid himself of his irritating visitor. But the moment he leaned back to extract himself, Lance had pushed forward – hand outstretched for Keith’s lunch – and the sudden shift in weight had them both falling over, Keith landing hard on his back.

He blinked up at what should have been the canopy directly above, but found Lance’s face hovering just over his. Keith barely caught the look of surprise before Lance’s expression morphed into something much more predatory.

“Well, well,” he purred, his ears drawing back and his tail thumping the ground between Keith’s spread legs. “You move quickly, don’t you, Little Blade?” Keith was about to object, but Lance cut him off, one of his clawed fingers coming to toy with the hem of Keith’s brightly colored hood. “Or should I say, Little Red?” He winked, pressing his hips into Keith’s to keep him pinned.

That was enough! Keith was at his limit. He’d lost enough time already. He needed to be rid of this pest. But just as he was about to shove the wolf boy off of him, Lance released a strange sort of startled squawk. And then, in a heartbeat, he was off of him, leaving Keith dazed on the ground.

It took a few blinks for Keith to realize what had happened. But he figured it out rather quickly, when he sat up, that someone else had arrived. Another humanoid. Well, this one at least looked human. No fluffy ears, no tail. Just your average villager. Well, perhaps greater than average. The man was tall with hard muscle, evident even through the loose-fitting tunic he wore.

His ‘savior’ turned his eyes on Keith, Lance still in his grasp. “Are you all right?” he asked, eyes like steel nearly penetrating Keith’s very soul. Though, in another blink, they were softer, almost warm. “He didn’t hurt you?”

Keith opened his mouth, shut it, and then finally managed to speak. “No, he didn’t.”

The man had a long scar across his nose, no doubt obtained from something dangerous found in this forest. He appeared to be a hunter – judging by the quiver and bow slung over his shoulder. “Need a hand?” He smiled at Keith and then held his own out.

“I’m fine.” Keith refused any additional help and stood up on his own, brushing the fallen leaves from his clothing. “But, thanks. I guess.”

“You’re very welcome,” the hunter replied, smile widening as if he couldn’t sense the lack of enthusiasm in Keith’s attempt at gratitude. After all, Keith would have been fine without his aid. Lance had only taken him by surprise. “Do you need any further assistance?” the hunter asked, holding Lance by the scruff and easily lifting him a foot or two off of the ground. The wolf boy winced and let out a pitiful whimper.

Keith let his gaze linger on Lance for longer than he would have liked before turning back toward the other man. “No, I’m all set, um…?”

“Shiro,” the hunter supplied. “You have no need for a guide through the forest?”

“None. Thank you,” Keith replied through gritted teeth. He didn’t want to seem rude – after all, Blade operatives were always respectful to allies – but this man was starting to annoy him, as well. He had a job to do and he couldn’t risk wasting any more time. “I’ll be fine from here.”

“Very well.” Shiro nodded. “Then I’ll be off.” He took a few steps, hauling Lance behind him, the wolf boy continuing to whimper as they went, his tail curled between his legs and his ears flat against his head.

“Shiro-” Keith called, surprising both himself and the hunter. Even Lance perked up, craning his neck to get a better look at Keith. “I don’t believe he meant me any harm,” he said, not sure why he was concerned for the other’s well-being. But something in the way Shiro held him made Keith think Lance would be punished for his actions. Perhaps even killed. And Keith would be damned if Lance’s blood would be on his hands.

After a beat, Shiro smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he regarded Keith. “Thank you for that,” he said. “Still, this animal has a warrant out for his arrest.” He eyed Lance, who cowered under his intense gaze. “No need to worry. I’ll make sure he’s well taken care of.”

And with that, Shiro and Lance disappeared into the shadows between the trees. Keith hesitated for a moment, his gaze lingering on where they’d just been. But he shook his head, gathering his supplies and hoisting his pack over his shoulder. He was sure the hunter would simply turn Lance in. Besides, he didn’t need to go worrying about someone he’d only just met.

Keith continued his journey, following the path according to the map he’d memorized before leaving. He couldn’t risk bringing it along with him. For, if he’d been attacked – truly attacked – his assailants would know the location of the Blade’s secret base.

He’d only been traveling for a quarter of a varga – since he’d attempted a lunch break – when he heard hushed voices from amidst the trees. Keith’s hand went to his blade, readying for a fight or an ambush. But it didn’t come. In fact, the voices grew louder, as though they cared not for who heard them. Now, not only were they higher in volume, but the voices were…familiar.

“You make me do this.” It was Shiro. The hunter who had ‘saved’ Keith.

And, as if to confirm, the other voice replied, “Sh-Shiro…”

“You force my hand, Lance,” Shiro said. The statement was followed by a loud smack that echoed through the stillness of the forest. “You’ve earned this.”

“Shi…Shiro…n-no…”

Keith’s eyes widened. So, Shiro was going to hurt Lance, after all! Not that he should care. But for some reason, it didn’t sit right with him. Perhaps he should have defended the wolf boy more, saved him from this fate. And so, with a mixture of guilt and self-righteousness fueling him, Keith drew closer to the others. But as he did, he realized he might have misunderstood the situation.

Lance was bent over, his claws digging into the bark of a tree. His pants were around his ankles, exposing his backside to the cool air. There were red marks on his tan skin, revealed with each swish of his bushy tail. “Shiro…don’t…”

Shiro grabbed Lance’s tail, earning a pained yelp. “Don’t what?”

Lance turned toward the hunter, his eyes glazed and his pupils dilated. He panted, “Don’t stop…”

And then Shiro smacked him again, his palm coming down hard on Lance’s ass cheek, the sound reverberating. “You love this, don’t you?” Shiro growled.

“Y-Yes!” Lance shouted as Shiro’s hand came down again. “Please…P-Please…!”

Shiro smirked and released Lance’s tail. The wolf boy sagged forward, but managed to keep himself up on shaky legs. And Keith… Well, Keith knew he should probably turn around and continue his mission. Pretend he hadn’t seen anything. But then Shiro’s fingers went to his belt and Keith found himself unable to look away.

“You wanted this, didn’t you?” Shiro asked, undoing his pants and pulling them down just enough to reveal his cock, hard and dripping. Perhaps Lance wasn’t the only one who had gotten worked up. Shiro grabbed Lance’s tail again and pulled it up and out of the way before leaning forward to rut between his cheeks, his cock sliding over his hole. “Shit,” he gasped, hips stuttering. “You prepped yourself?”

From his position, it was hard to see, but Keith could hear the slick sounds as Shiro moved.

“Wanted it…” Lance moaned, leaning the side of his head against the tree so he could look up at Shiro. “Please…gimme…”

Shiro growled deep in his throat and pulled back just enough to line himself up before he thrust forward, earning an absolutely sinful moan from Lance that shook Keith to his very core. Whoa…

“You wanted this, huh?” Shiro asked as he set a brutal pace, pressing Lance closer to the tree with every pump. “You wanted _him_ to fuck you, didn’t you?” Shiro accused. And Keith was so on edge, his own cock straining against his clothing, that he almost missed the next part. “That Blade.”

Keith sucked in a breath, his hand flying up to cover his mouth. Shit. They were talking about him?

“Yessss…” Lance moaned, nearly boneless against the tree. He would have fallen if not for Shiro’s arm around his waist. “Yes, I wanted him to fuck me…”

“Of course you did,” Shiro grunted. “Fucking slut.”

“Sh-Shiro!” Lance arched his back as he clawed at the tree trunk. “Shiro…I’m…”

“Gonna come, thinking about that little Blade?” Shiro asked, voice dark. “Think he could fuck you like this? Split you open on his cock?”

“Hngh…” Lance managed to nod once, his ears pressed flat against his head and his eyes squeezed shut. Then, with one more thrust, he was coming, his release splattering against the tree and on the fallen leaves, his body sagging.

Shiro lasted only a bit longer before he, too, succumbed to the pleasure, his forehead coming to rest on Lance’s shoulder as they both fought to catch their breath.

Keith stood stock still. His cock was still achingly hard, but he dared not move. Dared not to even breathe. He’d seen something private. Something he should not have. But he couldn’t find it in himself to feel badly about it. He’d liked watching Lance come. And the wolf boy had done so while thinking about Keith.

“You okay, baby?” Shiro breathed. And had Keith not been actively attempting to keep silent, he might have missed it.

Lance moaned, pushing himself up and turning so he could face Shiro. “Mm…better than okay,” he practically purred. “Ooh, that boy got you really worked up, huh?”

Shiro pressed forward, eliciting a pleasured hiss from Lance. And it was then that Keith realized he was still inside him. “_You_ got me worked up.”

Lance chuckled, reaching up to stroke a finger under Shiro’s chin. “Oh, come now, Takashi. You know you love it when I flirt with other boys.” His smile widened as Shiro leaned into the touch. “That’s why we play this little game, after all.”

And suddenly, Keith felt hollow. Lance didn’t actually want him. He had just been a tool, a player in their little game. Part of their foreplay. He took a step back, wanting to get away, but failed to use caution. He realized his mistake the moment the twig broke under his foot.

In an instant, two pairs of eyes were on him.

Keith swallowed.

But instead of shock or anger, Keith found Shiro and Lance’s expressions much softer, almost fond as they gazed upon him.

“He followed us,” Lance said to Shiro, his eyes still on Keith.

“You knew this one would,” Shiro returned and then actually addressed Keith. “Care to join us, Little Blade?”

“It’s Little Red,” Lance corrected before maneuvering himself so he could stand up. He hissed as Shiro slid out of him and then faced Keith. “Unless you’ve finally decided to tell us your name?”

Keith stood there, his pack heavy on his shoulders. He had a mission to complete. A job to do. But the sight before him was awfully tempting…

There was a heavy thud as the supplies fell to the forest floor.

He could make his delivery later.

**Author's Note:**

> They lose more Blades that way...  
Oh ho ho~ Keith, you naughty boy! You have a mission to complete!   
Ah well, me thinks this isn't the first time Shiro and Lance have invited their target to join them. But they might just keep this one around.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment and feel free to hit me up on tumblr @bleucheesy or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
